Discharge the Disorderly
by The Revettes
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts, Lily, Erin, and the Marauders finally meet their match.


Lily walked into her DADA class and sat down. It was to be another boring day. Erin was running late, of course and the Marauders...well, they were being themselves. James and Sirius were all into themselves, Remus was oblivious to the outside world other than his books and Peter was just Peter. A young girl, the transfer who had been sorted into Gryffindor, looked at her.  
"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked. Lily looked to her other side where there was an empty seat. There was no need to save the other one.  
"No, go ahead," Lily said with a smile. The girl returned it and sat down. "So you're a transfer huh?" Lily asked, desperate for conversation.  
"Yeah. Kinda sucks. I had all my friends and then I was forced to come here," The girl laughed. "What's your name?"

"Oh! Silly me. I'm Lily Evans. And you are?" Lily pulled some things out of her backpack, including a notebook that read 'Read this and DIE'.

Suddenly, a girl with auburn hair ran through the door. She took one innocent look at the teacher and said, "I'm sorry I'm late Professor McLean, I left thirty minutes early and everything, but a first year had just had a fight with her boyfriend and she was just heartbroken. I HAD to help her."

The teacher sighed and rolled his eyes, "Enough with the sob stories Ms. Black, take your seat."

Erin smiled sweetly and winked at Lily, who giggled silently. Erin frowned and looked for her normal seat that was taken by the new girl.

The 'new girl' looked at her and asked, "Helped her how exactly?"  
"There was no first year," Erin replied sarcastically as if the other girl should know.  
"Then get a better fucking excuse," Myra explained in a similiar tone.  
"Who do you think you are? The queen of the world?"  
"Maybe. But I do know I'd have a better excuse."

Erin looked at Myra, "What does it matter? I'm Professor McLean's favourite, I can get away with anything."

"It's true," Lily interjected, "She never gets caught. One time, the teacher practically saw her put that itching powder on Eloise Washington and he still blamed the Marauders." At this comment, Erin smiled sweetly.

"Who are the Marauders?" Myra asked.

"Remember when I pointed to the four guys up yonder?" Lily said, jabbing her thumb in the general direction of the four boys. "Them."  
"Oh them? You mean James, Sirius, Peter and Remus?" Myra laughed. "Those four are the most annoying people I have ever met."  
"How do you know them?" Erin asked.  
"Train. They just invited themselves into the cabin I was sitting in," Myra rolled her eyes. "They are impossible."

"Yeah, they think they're all that all that," Erin said as huffed, "Sirius is my cousin."

"I've had to put up with him every summer." Erin rolled her eyes.

"The worst was when they put honey in the shampoo bottle." Lily made a face, "It took me forever to get it out."

Myra let out a laugh. "Sounds like some of the stuff I pulled on my brothers. They're all the uber-feminine type."

"You pull pranks..." Erin questioned.  
"That's why I told you that you should get a better excuse. I understand that you're teacher's pet but at my old school. Yeah." Myra sighed reminiscing the old days.

Erin looked unimpressed and sighed, "Yawn!"

"Erin," Lily said, "You could be a little nicer."

"Nah, it's fine. I understand I'm the new girl and the new girl never gets any credit for anything she has done because personally if either of you came to my school claiming half the stuff I did I'd say, 'Yeah Right'," Myra said.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Forget her Lily. She's just trying to lure you in," Erin put her hand on Lily's shoulder, gaining the young witches attention.

"No wait," Lily said as she held up her hand, "We could use her."

Erin rolled her eyes, "How?"

"Yeah, how?" Myra questioned. She didn't like the thought of her fate at Hogwarts being put into the hands of this young girl.

"What part did you play in the pranks?" Lily asked.

"Well, I normally watched people's backs. I'm very sound sensitive. Plus who would suspect me? I'm studious!" Myra laughed.

Lily looked at Erin, "That could be useful."

"I donno," the girl answered, "How good are you?"

"What do you mean?" Myra asked.

"Like, seriously, how good are you? Like how well do you hear and shit?"

"Like, I can hear footsteps coming from corridors down. But I'm gonna have to get used to Hogwarts before I can narrow it down. I'm the person who's pretty quiet and makes sure no one gets caught. I don't know how to explain it..." Myra looked at her hands wishing she had a better explanation.

Lily turned to Erin, "Sounds useful to me, what do you think?"

"Don't screw up," Erin said after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

"Give me a few days to a week to figure out how the castle is laid out. I'll find what I can hear and how far I can hear. I don't screw up," She snapped at Erin.

Erin looked taken back, "Sure you don't."

"Miss Black!" the professor said sternly from the blackboard, "Would you mind keeping your voice down so others who actually care about their education can learn?"

Erin said nothing, just glared at Professor McLean from her seat.

Myra looked thoroughly pleased with herself. Getting people in trouble always made her feel good for some reason. She turned to look at Erin a smug expression on her face. But she was only greeted with this Erin girl glaring at the professor. Myra looked back at the board.

"The Stupefy spell..."

It was going to be a long day...Lily thought as she sighed. The rest of the class was uneventful.

"Can you believe that girl?" Erin scowled after class, "and to think SHE wants to be one of us."

"Erin, I don't think she wants to be one of us."

The four Marauders came up to the two lovely ladies after class. "So, who was the new girl? And why does Erin look like she wants to kill me right now?" James asked Lily.

"For your information, _James_," Erin huffed, "She made me look like an idiot in class."

"Not like that's very hard to do dear cousin," Sirius laughed.

Erin glared at him, "Don't make me tell everyone about your obsession with Muggle comics."

"It's not an obsession!" Sirius protested, "It's a hobby."

"Of course it is dear Sirius," Erin said, glad that she had the one up on her cousin.

"Don't make me go for the baby pictures," Sirius's gaze dropped. "Plus any girl that can get you in trouble is good on my lists."

"Sirius, you're an ass," Erin countered.

"It hurts me so. Right here," Sirius clutched at his chest and did a rather prolonged, chest ache act.

Erin got angry and pushed him out of the way as she made her way towards the theatre then turned around and continued walking, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm late for play rehearsal." She stuck her nose in the air, turned on her heel and made her way towards the theatre.

Myra ran out of the classroom just as Erin was leaving. She gave what could be called the classic Marauder grin. "Hey! Erin, right? You got the homework, cuz you know, I forgot to write it down."

Erin looked shocked but recovered quickly, "Even if I had it I wouldn't give it to the likes of you." She then turned quickly and walked away.

"What a prima donna!"

"You're god damn right I am!" Erin said as she turned around and continued walking to the auditorium.

Myra buckled down laughing so hard she couldn't even stand up.

"Well guys, you know she is the best actress in the school," Remus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Pshaw. And I'm the Queen of England." Myra retorted.

"James, bow. We're in the presence of a queen," Sirius jabbed his best friend in the side. Both did rather low bows.

"Yeah, and pigs fly," Myra said, smacking both boys on the back of the head.

"They do on Sundays," Peter chimed in.

And you know this how?" James asked.

Peter sat in silence for a few minutes before saying, "I don't know..."

"What losers. So Lily, Can I be introduced to these crazy people?" Myra asked, gesturing to the Marauders.

"Well, this idiot's James. The other idiot is Sirius and the last idiot is Peter. Oh and this is Remus." Lily said offhandedly.

"It's nice to meet you all," Myra said switching her bad to her other shoulder. "I'm Myra Smitham. I just transferred here. And wow. One of the first people I meet is Erin. And she doubts my spy abilities."

The Marauders laughed. "She's not used to people being able to one up her." Sirius said.

"That wasn't very nice now Padfoot," James said.

"Hey, she's my cousin," Sirius protested, "I have the right and responsibility to tell the truth."

Lily sighed, "Just don't let her hear you say that."

"Hey, I'm a queen remember?" Myra said motioning to James and Sirius. "They bowed. It makes it legal. I'll say whatever I want to her and she can say NOTHING. NOTHING YOU HEAR ME...NOTHING!" Myra let a maniacal laugh out and then corrected herself. "Sorry. So about those Beatles..."

"The Beatles are like the greatest band ever. They're a legend!" Remus piped up.

"Eh, they're okay..." Myra trailed.

Remus' eyes went wide and he yelled, "THE BEATLES ARE THE GREATEST BAND IN CREATION! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY OTHERWISE!"

"I will never change my opinion. You'll just have to get used to it. Sorry. The Beatles are not the greatest band in creation," Myra said point blankly.

"Wow, someone who fights the love of the Beatles that Remus has," James said.

"I think I'm in love," Sirius laughed.

"Get over yourself," Myra said. "So Lily, what's next on today's agenda?"

"Well, I have to head off to play rehearsal, we're doing Chicago and I'm Roxie Hart." She sighed as she slung her bag over her other shoulder, "You can come watch of you want."

"Hey, how's the tech department of this theatre?" Myra questioned.

"Pretty much, non-existent." Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Your savior has arrived. Just lead me to the theatre," Myra opened her arms. Lily laughed and dragged the raven haired girl with her.

"Can you believe her?" Sirius asked his companions.

"She doesn't like The Beatles Padfoot. There's no good in her." Remus looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh get over it," Sirius said as he followed after the two girls.

Erin stopped dead when she saw Myra walk into the auditorium.

"I'M HOME!" Myra screamed.

"Not here you aren't," Erin said back.

"Erin, you were just saying yesterday how bad we needed tech," Lily pointed out.

Erin looked at her for a second then said, "True, BUT NOT HER!" she whined."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Myra said innocently.

"You'd know," Erin spat back, "You're clothes look like . . . ." she searched for an analogy, "Clothes that are on the clearance rack at Nieman Marcus."

"Neiman Marcus? Okay, you officially lost me." Myra shrugged her shoulders.

Erin looked smug about herself.

"Anyway, Tech HO!" Myra shouted before running backstage. A loud crash was heard. "I'M OKAY!"

"She's doing tech?" Erin said as she looked like she was going to cry. "She's going to ruin the play!" Erin whined.

"It can't be worse than it already is," Lily sighed, "Just give her a chance."

: There was another crash. "Who the hell was in charge of tech? I'm gonna scream at them. I'll hurt myself at this rate!"

"Seriously guys," Erin whined, stamping her feet, reminiscent of her two year old days.

"Hey Myra! You okay back there?" Lily asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as I straighten some things out!"

Lily sighed, "The prima donna is going to want me backstage when she tries on her costume." She headed towards the dressing rooms backstage.

Erin huffed and followed the young revette to the backstage area where they found Myra amongst a sea of lights. "So that one can go there and this one there..." But they didn't bother her.

"So guys. Prank time?" James said as they entered the auditorium.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Remus said, not wanting to upset Erin.

"You worry too much," Sirius said as he rubbed his hands together, "So who will it be the lovely Miss Evans, my dearest cousin Miss Black, or the newcomer Miss Smitham?"

"Miss Smitham," Sirius and James said together after only a brief glance at the other.

Sirius shrugged, "Initiation I guess."

"She'll have to go through it at one point or the other," James said.

"But what to do?" Sirius asked.

"Tradition?" James raised his eyebrows and Sirius nodded.

The two looked at Remus.

"What are you looking at me for, you guys are going to do what you want despite what I say."

"True," The two said at the same time.

"So which should we do?" Sirius asked.

"I know it's old but the bucket of water calls to me..." James offered.

"But its classic," James nodded his head.

"True. An oldie but goodie."

"LILY!" A thunderous yell erupted from backstage. Lily rolled her eyes and headed towards the dressing room.

"Now's our chance," Sirius grinned as he waved his wand and a bucket of water appeared. The two started towards Myra, whose back was towards them. Remus lagged behind.

Sirius let out a small giggle before walking up the stairs and onto the stage, bucket in hand. He pushed the curtains out of his way and silently walked up behind Myra who was still engrossed in the sea of lights.

Sirius turned to make sure the guys were still behind him. He received several thumbs up as his fellow Marauders were only footsteps away.

Poised and ready, Myra flung up a hand, "Don't even try it guys."

Sirius sputtered, "How?"

But there was one other comment heard from the side, "Wow. How'd you know he was there?"

Myra looked at Erin and smiled. "I heard them planning the entire thing." Myra shrugged her shoulders and went back to her light planning.

Erin looked at her suspiciously, and then went back to the dressing room. Lily winked and followed her friend.

"Don't mess with the best," Myra said as she looked at the boys, who stood dumbfounded with their mouths open. Remus looked amused from the stage.


End file.
